


两日浪漫

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 现背+架空N side：爱豆楷灿穿越到他们都是普通人的平行世界里与大学教师Jeno度过两天的故事。D side：记者李东赫穿越到他们都是爱豆的平行世界里与爱豆Jeno度过两天的故事。





	1. N side

1.

李帝努刚回家脱掉外套时感到一阵眩晕，黑暗房间里他的视线不断冒出金星，口中急速地分泌出难以言喻的味道，他赶紧跑进厕所蹲下，不一会儿把方才在小摊上吃的东西全都吐了出来，酸水充斥口腔和鼻腔的感觉一点也不好，李帝努坐在厕所地上休息片刻后慢慢扶着墙站起来，为了让自己明天起床身体会更舒服地去学校上课，他决定去一趟楼下的小超市买些醒酒的东西。

药、矿泉水、口香糖……自己习惯必备的东西都买了个遍，结完账后刚转身就看见外面有个还像青少年模样的人冲自己大喊一声“呀”，李帝努被唬得酒劲又消失几分，那人冲到自己面前后忽然凑近闻了闻，开始冲自己低吼。

“你怎么还喝酒了？什么时候出来的？你疯啦，万一被粉丝看到了怎么办！”

李帝努不明所以，他推了推眼镜，向怒气冲冲的人问道：“请问你是谁？我们认识吗？”

青少年不说话了，愣乎乎地睁大眼睛看他，半响抖着嘴唇：“哦莫哦莫老天爷啊，Jeno你喝酒喝到失忆了吗？”

“Jeno又是谁？”李帝努捏着口袋，原本平息下去的头疼有发作的迹象，青少年闷声拉着他走出超市，李帝努甩开了他的手。

“我叫李帝努，是某个大学里的讲师，小朋友你是不是认错人了？”

被叫成小朋友的人愠怒地转身，指着自己说：“我是Haechan啊，李东赫！你别闹啦Jeno，现在就和我回公司去，我联系一下经纪人哥哥。”

到底是自己糊涂了还是眼前这个叫李东赫的糊涂了？李帝努看面前的人掏出手机，开始嘀咕着怎么会没有信号了，还不死心地拨打号码起来。

“没人来接你吗？”

李东赫半信半疑地转身，眯着眼睛看一眼李帝努，再看一眼自己的手机，垂下手来。

“Jeno，你看上好像老了点。”

李帝努无言以对，年龄一岁一岁地长，可27岁也不至于被人称为“老”吧？

“我对这带不熟。”李东赫瘪嘴，“不知道怎么回去了。”

李帝努头疼发作：“你刚刚提起公司，是什么公司？我可以带你去。”

“SM公司啊。”

“……啊？”李帝努听了差点破音，“你说李秀满的那个SM？”

2.

最后李帝努还是把李东赫带回了自己的单身公寓里，小孩看上去泄气极了。

他们驱车行驶到SM公司门口时，虽然有许多守候在公司外的粉丝，可一个人也没认出他来，这才让李东赫意识到自己的确是莫名其妙地来到了陌生世界。李帝努从不相信穿越这一说，面对小孩的状况他也无法给出更好的解释，认命般把他带回家先借住一晚，中途还被要求去了趟水果店。

他们趁机交换起信息：李东赫是来自另外一个世界里的偶像歌手，艺名为Haechan，隶属SM娱乐公司；而这个世界的李帝努开始在N大教书，教学上磕磕碰碰两年后慢慢步入更好的状态。这周日是他的大学同学聚会，被劝了几轮酒，回到家才意识到大事不妙。

李帝努介绍自己的情况时李东赫正抿紧嘴巴趴在小桌上剥柚子，快要指向一点的时间让成年人心生罪恶，在他看来还未到生日那天李东赫仍旧是一名未成年。

等他将地铺整理好，身后的偶像歌手已经熟练地将柚子切碎放进罐子里，淋上蜂蜜后盖好，他将手旁的温水递给李帝努，示意他喝下去。

“只是加了些蜂蜜在温水里，多喝点。”

“……谢谢。”

喉咙里被微甜的味道所包围，李帝努紧绷的神经放松下来。待到两人前后洗漱好，李帝努看到小明星钻进地铺，他连忙走过去。

“你睡床上。”他蹲下捏住被角摇了摇，“床上才是新换的东西。”

小明星听了赶紧将被子遮住下半边脸，只露出两只圆圆的眼睛，原本软糯的声音在纯棉织物里显得闷闷的。

“我不。”

李帝努见状松了手，抓抓后脑勺，好像自己拿面前的人也没什么办法。他认命伸手去关了落地灯，视线里寻着自己的床爬上去，晚上发生的事情实在离奇，他思考着的中途就被困意淹没，似乎没过多久他迷迷糊糊听见小厨房里锅碗相撞的声音，他翻了个身继续睡去。

等李帝努按照平日的生物钟醒来时床下的地铺已经被整理好放在一边，取而代之的是立好的小木桌，上面摆放着简单的早餐：小碗米饭、泡菜和菜汤，估计是那小明星就着冰箱里现成的东西做的。

“谢谢你收留我，作为回报给你做了早餐，我出去透透气啦。”

3.

那小明星说是出去透气，李帝努踏进阶梯教室的时候却看到了他。李东赫戴着一顶帽子，埋着头坐在靠窗的位置，他小心翼翼地抬头时正对上自己心情复杂的眼神，赶紧又低下了头。

李帝努所负责的是管理方面的基础课程，李东赫整节课仔细观察着周围的学生，讲师把知识点分得很细，几乎每堂课都有不同的案例方便理解，学生大多都在认真听讲和记笔记，而极少数的似乎只是来看着讲台后面的人发呆。

李东赫趴在桌上盯着发呆的女孩子的背影，到课堂的最后几分钟之际大家开始默默收拾东西，而那个女生拿出了手机，置于竖在腿上的背包后悄悄对准李帝努拍了几张，在下课后便跑上讲台拿出了笔记提问，两人脑袋靠在一起讨论了一会。

李东赫见面前的人都没有消停的意思，他埋头拿出自己的手机，依旧是没有信号的状态，日子还停留在6月5日，根本没有往前走的意思。

“研究出回去的方法了吗？”

李帝努不知什么时候站在李东赫所在的这排阶梯上，小明星见着他一副想要教育自己的模样只能笑嘻嘻地摘下帽子，从窗边的位置移过来。

“我还是不知道发生了什么，干脆就在这里休息几天不也挺好？”

李帝努曲起手指，分明的关节轻敲起桌子，四月的春风吹进窗户，树影都飘到桌面上。

“很累吗？”

“嗯？”

“当偶像歌手是不是特别特别累？”

李东赫抿嘴笑了，伸手稳过帽檐站起来，仰起头的时候眼睛里的光依旧亮着，李帝努没由来觉得那是一汪最安静的池水。小明星最后也没有回答他的问题，李帝努从裤袋里拿出一串钥匙。

“早点回去，钥匙给你了，晚上要给我开门。”

在李东赫低头接过钥匙的时候，李帝努笑着伸手揉了揉对方的看上去柔顺极了的头发。

周一和周二是李帝努最多课的时候，李东赫不知从哪儿得知了他的课程计划，后一节课依旧跟着坐在教室里听课观察他的学生们，在课后他跑到讲台前双手托着下巴，不顾李帝努还在收拾讲桌上的纸张，调笑道又发现了李老师的爱慕者，好几个。李帝努听后啧了一声，拿起一堆学生刚交上的课堂测验纸佯装要打李东赫，后者吓得赶紧跑掉。

后来李帝努去办公室批改作业和测验，没有再见到李东赫来捣乱。

晚上李东赫的确是乖乖来开了门，身上的围裙还没来得及取下来，走进屋里小木桌上放着泡菜炒饭和豆腐汤。李帝努一边帮着拿筷子一边嘀咕着现在的偶像还要学做菜了吗，被后面的掌勺人拍了拍背。

“Jeno还挺爱吃我做的东西的，你也尝尝。”

不知是否是李帝努的错觉，小明星说完话后迅速转身往客厅走，脸颊和耳朵都红红的。

4.

李帝努与小明星相遇的第二天早晨依旧迎来了简单的早餐，李东赫还是出门去晃悠了。

讲师在周二白天的课堂里没有再看到李东赫的身影，当他安静完成今日份的工作推开晚课教室门的刹那他就看到讲台下有红色格子花纹的衣角，他走过去放好书本弯腰一看，李东赫正笑嘻嘻地望着他，脑袋上套着灰色的衣帽。

“小朋友，你躲在这里干嘛？”

李东赫转转眼睛，回道：“情景练习。”

“嗯？”

“李老师。”李东赫拖长了他蜂蜜一样的甜音撒起娇来，食指点过自己的嘴唇，“现在你应该学那部日本电影，亲亲我呗。”

李帝努被他的一时兴起的提议逗笑，他下巴垫在膝盖上，黄昏阳光铺在他的脸侧，李东赫露在帽子外的一点头发被染上橘黄色，这让他想起了昨晚睡前李东赫得意介绍自己在队内是full sun的存在。

昨晚讲师成功讲小明星劝到了床上睡，自己睡地铺，李东赫便趴在床沿边找他说话，李帝努不禁好好端详了下李东赫的脸，忽然视线就停留在他的右眼皮上。

李东赫有着漂亮的双眼皮，而右侧上方还有一道疑似疤痕的凹陷。只有小夜灯的昏暗光线里讲师伸手轻抚上去，李东赫立刻停止了唠叨。

“这个伤疤是怎么回事？”

李东赫亲昵地将脑袋歪在李帝努的手心，轻轻笑了。

“李Jeno用话筒砸到的哦。”

李帝努手一顿，不悦地皱起眉头，突然就有些想责备另一个世界的自己了：“很疼吧？”

李东赫闭上眼睛，像是困倦了，摇了摇头。

“是他给我的勋章。”

——“你……喜欢他，对不对？”

讲师低声问道，声音小得就快要剩下气音，李东赫听罢放下调皮点着嘴唇的手低下头去，衣帽沿遮住他的眼睛，李帝努只能看到他侧脸的一颗痣。

“抱歉，我是不是……”

李帝努的道歉还未完成，李东赫改成跪在地上的姿势，他将半个身子探出讲桌外，侧着脸闭上眼睛靠进了面前人的嘴唇，双唇相触的瞬间李帝努清楚地看见了他颤抖的眼皮以及那道由另一个自己弄出来的疤。

李东赫很快拉开距离来。

“喜欢，我喜欢他。”李东赫也用半气音回道，甜腻又苦涩的味道仿佛钻进了李帝努的味觉，即使面前的小朋友任性地靠上他的肩膀他也没有推开。

“好奇怪，为什么这里还是在春天呢？”李东赫极力稳着声音，“生日快乐，李老师。”

李帝努展开双臂环住李东赫，轻拍着他的背。

“谢谢。”

5.

李帝努整节课都讲得心不在焉，最后提前半小时就下了课，草草收好东西后他跑出教学楼去找李东赫，两小时前李东赫在松开拥抱后迅速收拾好自己的情绪，宣称等晚课完了之后会给他一个惊喜，李帝努却忽然觉得他快要离开这里了。

他没有跑多远便看见李东赫坐在一个木凳上正在点燃小蛋糕上的蜡烛，今天的确是李帝努的生日，但他并没有什么安排，20岁以后慢慢地他和身边的朋友们已经将生日这件事看得很淡。透过小小光亮李东赫看到走过来的寿星，恼火地啊了一声，抱怨着哪个世界的李帝努都是没有sense的人，一点临时的惊喜被他的冒昧闯入破坏掉了。

戴着眼镜呆乎乎的李讲师听了也不恼，弯起眼睛和嘴唇直笑。

李东赫见他坐下，便端起小蛋糕：“李老师许个愿吧。”

李帝努嗯了一声，嘴角都勾成了猫咪嘴，在李东赫低呼着可爱的时候合起手掌闭起眼睛片刻。

“好了吗？”

李帝努点头，睁开眼睛将蜡烛吹灭，李东赫欢呼着将蛋糕放下，用小工具把蛋糕对半切分给了李帝努一份，两人就这样吃了起来，李东赫没有挑特别甜的种类，新鲜奶油融化在口中散出的清香让人感到愉悦。

李东赫在吃完后负责收好垃圾，李帝努跑到一旁取了辆校园内的免费自行车，拍了拍后座。

“上来。”

李东赫哧了声，唠叨着饭后怎么都不消食，跨坐了上去，他抓着李帝努的衬衫往上看是倒退的稀疏树影和星光，微风吹得李帝努的头发都翘起来几束，他伸手去抚平，前面的人却只知道笑。

“你刚刚许了什么愿？”

李帝努微调着车把：“你怎么能问这个？说出来就不灵了。”

“要说出来才灵，比如你还想要高达模型的话，我就可以买来送给你啊。”

李帝努咧嘴哈哈大笑：“我许的愿可没那么肤浅。”

叮呤，有金属的声音掉落在地上，同时李帝努感到腰间的温度消失，他赶紧停下了车。

李东赫消失了，交给他的家门钥匙落在不远处的地上。李帝努摆好自行车弯腰拿起钥匙，上面一点热度都没有了。

“东赫啊……”

李帝努这才第一次叫出对方的名字。

——希望面前的李东赫、Haechan，一切、一切、一切都好。

——不要没有信心，那个世界的我一定超级喜欢你。

6.

几个月后，李帝努通过朋友介绍找到了一个私人侦探，在向对方说出自己的要求的时候大叔抬眼看了看他。

“真是巧了，我另外一头有在找人的。”

他向谁打了个电话，20多分钟后门口便有个吵闹的声音抱怨着大叔你这次找对人了吗别又让我白跑一趟啊。

李帝努闻声抬起头来，面前的人穿着白色T恤，牛仔裤完美包裹着两条修长的腿，标志性的蜜色皮肤上正淌着汗，他看见自己的时候也呆呆的，不自觉地张开嘴巴，露出两颗洁白门牙来。

是他记忆里那只可爱的花栗鼠。

李帝努清了清嗓子站起来，朝他伸出手。

“你好，我是李帝努，Jeno。”

两日浪漫·N side 完


	2. D side

1.

李东赫原本坐在汉江边清理相机里的照片，不知不觉已经到了夜晚，深蓝色夜幕低垂，忽然亮起的灯光激得他一颤，抬头时不远处便传来女孩子的声音，他顺着望去，发现那些人竟是看向自己的，兴奋的女孩们口里不停小声惊叫着“是Haechan”，他疑惑地歪着脑袋却迎来又一阵尖叫。

李东赫觉得心里发毛，站起来背过她们正想跑时手腕被别人握住。

“东赫，你怎么跑到这里来了？”

李东赫转头一看，面前抓着他不放的是位皱着眉头的年轻帅哥，他伸手往那人头顶猛拍一下，怒道：“你谁啊？我比你大你得用敬语！”

“别闹。”那人声音又低了几分。保护好了相机就没有余力再去抵抗对方的拉扯，李东赫拗不过对方竟被拽进了路边的保姆车里，进入车内的瞬间就被坐在副驾的中年男人狠狠拍了脑袋。

“你怎么会一个人出现在这种地方？还想当偶像的吗？”

李东赫瞪大双眼惊道：“大哥你哪只眼睛看见我是偶像了，我可是纯良的媒体记者啊！”语毕还举起了相机。

坐在副驾的男人还想打人，转身仔细端详李东赫的瞬间呆住了。

“怎么还有相机？你出门的时候是穿的这套衣服吗？现在都6月了怎么还穿着长裤长袖？”

“……现在不是3月份吗？”

男人觉得太不对劲了，面前的李东赫比自家的孩子李东赫长相上成熟不少，让他拿出证明身份的东西时记者掏出了自己的工作牌，上面的确写着是记者的身份。身旁的年轻帅哥跟着愣住，这才好好端详起眼前的李东赫。

机智的记者突破沉默又尴尬的气氛，悄悄问道：“你们说我是偶像，那我在哪家经纪公司啊？”

“……SM。”年轻帅哥回答道。

2.

李东赫知道自己长得好看，但从未料到另一个世界的自己能好看到进入如此有名的经纪公司，当他跟着才认识的年轻帅哥队友李帝努回到所谓的宿舍后被一群长得可爱又好看的小孩们围住，稚嫩的脸庞出现在眼前时他惊呆了，不顾经纪人还在宿舍里瘫坐着怀疑人生，他实诚地道出心中所想。

“这是什么魔鬼公司，现在这么小的孩子都被骗进来当爱豆了吗？”

下一句“我们大韩民国是不是要完蛋了”被他咽了又咽总归是没说出口，眼前有一个小孩脸上笑出猫咪纹，拉着旁边的朋友感叹“这什么情况也太好玩了吧”，转头又叫他“Haechan哥”，李东赫这才领悟这应该是自己的艺名。

“所以这里面我是最大的吗？”他抱着相机问道，个子看上去颇为瘦小的男孩顺手猛拍了他的背，解释道这里有两个人你都得叫哥，指指自己后又指指身旁的李帝努。

“快叫哥。”

这下轮到李东赫怀疑人生了，下巴朝着旁边托着下巴思考的男生道：“得了吧，叫他哥还差不多。”

那男生听罢乐了，杏眼都快笑没了：“那你快叫我哥。”

李东赫翻白眼，李帝努笑：“你们看，这白眼倒还是东赫的样子。”

“幼稚劲也是。”猫咪纹小鬼补充道。

27岁的人被几个小孩轮番开玩笑，想着自己不可以和小孩一般见识，差点憋出内伤。直到经纪人将两位未成年推进各自的卧室，留下四位已经成年的人开小会，中年人指出李东赫现在只能听话好好在宿舍里待着，哪怕是为了这个世界的李东赫着想也好，不能在变回来期间出事。

“现在时间很晚了，你们早点休息，今晚东赫暂时住帝努那间卧室吧。”经纪人疲惫地揉揉眉心，“你们两平时要好，我记得Jeno房间里还有楷灿的衣服。”

之后李东赫盘着腿坐在李帝努床上看着他在柜子里翻找衣物，他终于舍得放下自己的相机，两手撑在床板上。

“我们两关系很好吗？我是不是经常和你睡觉啊？总觉得我会这么做。”

那头半个身子几乎都没入衣物中的人声音闷闷地：“你喜欢抱着人睡。”

过了一会儿李帝努抽出自己的加大号棉质T恤，呼出口气，头发乱糟糟的。

“经纪人哥哥记错了，我们已经很久没见面，你把东西都搬到哥哥们那边的宿舍里去了。”

好奇心极大的李东赫还想追问哥哥们都是谁，眼里率先映入李帝努的侧脸，他微低着头时下颌骨的线条还是明晰无比，如同印象里的偶像，李帝努身材管理得很好，小臂肌肉紧实，衣服内的身体隐约透出完美轮廓，怎么看都是在外面被无数粉丝喜爱着的人。

只是此时他的表情温柔又落寞，连嘴角若隐若现的微笑弧度都透着来自另一个世界的李东赫看不懂的遗憾。

“虽然我还是没听懂这个团队到底如何在运作，但我们不会永远见不到吧？忙到一定时候总是会见面的，那个叫黄仁俊的孩子不是说了吗，我还是这个队伍的人呢。”

李帝努听后将头埋得更低，努力将嘴角勾起来，轻轻应了声“好”。

“J、Jeno呀。”记者正在努力适应这个世界的设定。

“嗯？”

李东赫接过对方递来了的换洗衣服，抬头问道：“我可以借用下你的电脑吗？”

来自另一个世界的李东赫的职业是媒体记者，在李帝努灭灯后他便坐在上铺开始写起自己的稿子，没过多久他听见下铺的人攀上床铺爬梯的声音，黑暗里一个毛绒绒的脑袋从床沿冒出。

“抱歉，吵到你了吗？”李东赫压下手提电脑的屏幕，冷光被打在他换上的李帝努的纯白T恤上。

李帝努爬到可以撑到床铺的高度，下巴垫在平放的双臂上，摇了摇头。

“只是觉得很神奇，东赫成为记者这件事。”

低音混着些许气息传进自己的耳朵，视力还不错的李东赫在昏暗里看见了对方睡成一团窝的头毛，在李东赫眼里李帝努整个人都柔软极了，年长的人忽然爱心爆发，挪着屁股伸手去揉对方的头发。

“小朋友快睡啦。”

李帝努满意地微眯眼睛，单手直起拖着下巴看着李东赫。大人被盯得不自在，正要开口说话时小朋友忽然开口。

“我在想，东赫就算不做歌手，也会做好记者这份工作的。”

“所以可以再多看看这样的你吗？”

李东赫的心脏快受不了了，他立刻拉下手提电脑盖。

“不行，不允许，快睡觉。”

眼睛还未适应这突如其来的漆黑，视力不好的李帝努还是朝着李东赫坐着的方向笑，慵懒的声音从他的喉咙冒出，上一秒李东赫还觉得他像大狗，下一秒又觉得像猫咪。

“晚安。”

3.

等李东赫睁开眼睛的时候，床沿又趴着一个脑袋，他先被吓得后退撞到墙上，面前的钟辰乐哈哈笑开，两只脚站在床沿轻轻上下抖动，像只快乐的小海豚。

“哥，你起得好早，都中午了。”

李东赫揉揉眼睛，钟辰乐示意出来洗漱吃饭，宿舍里除了他们两没有其他人。见李东赫盯着饭桌上的菜，钟辰乐解释道这是经纪人哥哥和渽民哥做的，李东赫想了想，和昨晚那个让自己叫哥的小孩对上，愤愤地扒着饭吃。这一屋的小孩子鬼精鬼精的，逗自己的样子都十分自然，想到这里李东赫有些埋怨平行世界看上去没气势的自己。期间钟辰乐与他聊过一阵又一起玩游戏，等到支撑不住睡去的时候李东赫替他盖上了被子，挂着相机溜出门去，不料被正在安全通道的经纪人逮住。

面前的长辈害怕出什么事故，指着他的鼻子一顿骂，李帝努从楼上下来，立刻挡在了两人之间，李东赫低头，发现李帝努的手正紧张地抓着自己的。

“你这个孩子太不听话，看看人家Jeno……”

“哥……”李帝努打断了面前人的唠叨，低声说道，“东赫想出去很正常，晚上他出去散步由我陪着，这样可以吗？”

经纪人愣住，一时忘了回嘴，李帝努拿不准对方的想法只能将李东赫拉至身后，他很少顶撞长辈发表意见，这或许还是第一次。经纪人将烟头扔在地上，运动鞋用力地磨着，他低声怒道：“小子们，也为我考虑下吧，现在是特殊时期，他不是楷灿，有想过他这个样子出去会出现什么情况吗？”

李东赫一时忘了说话，他不曾想过自己会经历真实的艺人生活。从经纪人的反应上来看，李帝努是一位很让人省心的孩子，他正想妥协之时，李帝努的手滑至他的手腕紧了紧。

“凌晨呢？凌晨我和他出去怎么样，就当是散心。”

经纪人搞不懂李帝努为何要在这件事上挣扎，于是简单粗暴地挥手摇头道：“你们两给我回宿舍，不行。”

4.

几位成员悄悄集中到李帝努的寝室，黄仁俊贡献出一盏香氛蜡烛点上，为眼前的“楷灿哥哥”讨论起“逃生路线”来。

事实上艺人们偷溜出去的方式很多，找对时间是完全可能的，李东赫听着听着笑道：“你们不用这么认真，要是影响这个世界的’我’的名声就不好了。”

钟辰乐停下来，或许是因为下午两人有了互动后变得亲密，他说话又不带上敬语：“你不会捣乱，如果Jeno哥在你身边更不会出事，我觉得这次经纪人哥哥反应太大了，或许他是担心楷灿真的一时半会儿回不来了。”

李东赫弯着嘴笑，轻拍过钟辰乐的脑袋：“散会散会，大家都去睡觉吧。”

经过几番拉扯终于只剩下李帝努和李东赫后，记者吹着口哨爬到已经习惯的上铺，李帝努跟在后面坐到他的床尾处。

“比起记者的工作，会觉得这里无聊吗？”

李东赫闷哼一声躺下，曲起的腿自然平放到李帝努的大腿上：“我相信无论哪个世界的李东赫都是最有趣的，所以我不会质疑这个世界的我做出的选择。”

李帝努伸手揉着李东赫的小腿肚，轻声应着他的话，像是赞同的样子，李东赫忽然坐起来。

“倒是你，今天为什么要和你们经纪人顶撞呢？”

李帝努歪着脑袋拖出长长的声音，像是真的在认真思考答案的样子。

“虽然你不是楷灿，但你是东赫啊。”李帝努又笑了笑，仿佛回到昨晚无可奈何的样子，“我们真的很久没见面了，为好朋友做点事，是应该的。”

被勾起职业病的记者向李帝努挪动，逐渐地他的大腿搭在李帝努短裤外的腿和膝盖上，两层温热相撞。

“你很想他，是不是？”

抛出问题许久，李帝努深呼吸，点了点头。

“我很想他。”

5.

是出于职业惯性，还是出于其他什么私心呢？

在又等待一个白天后，李东赫愣神正拉着自己从后门偷溜出去的李帝努，夜里他们都穿上深色短袖T恤和牛仔长裤，出门前还被小孩们塞了帽子和口罩戴上。在跑到隐约能听见车流声的小巷里他们都松了口气，默契地放开手并肩沉默走着。

“想要去哪儿？”

“汉江。”李东赫打开自己的相机，对准李帝努的侧脸拍了一张，“突变情况的地方就在汉江边，回去自己找找线索也好。”

李帝努应着，他比李东赫走得快了几步在侧前方，他的头发和身体都接过一盏一盏灯光，光边绵延不绝，李东赫能想象他站在舞台的闪耀时刻，于是他们开始聊起艺人生活。

“听辰乐说，我还有很多哥哥在另外那个队？”

“嗯，哥哥们都很喜欢你，你回到这边，就没什么地位了的吧。”李帝努像是想到了什么好笑的事，或许是和朴志晟某次回击，又或许是和黄仁俊某时的干架，有李东赫在的时候他们的宿舍里总会更热闹。

记者忽然在后面拉住了他的手腕，像昨晚李帝努对自己做的那样，急切又温柔地，李东赫脱口而出。

“你，喜欢李东赫，是么？”

到底是出于探究真相的好奇驱使让作为记者的李东赫一时爽快，但在看到李帝努迅速黯淡下去的表情后他的内心加深了罪恶感，或许他根本不该去碰触别人的内心。

“不能说。”李帝努抬起头侧望着眼前长长的下坡路，大多屋里早就闭了灯，世界仿佛已经陷入沉睡，但他的心还是因一些人和事鲜活跳动。

不是这样的。

李东赫忽然笑了，在李帝努疑惑地望向他的时候，他也看向远处黑暗里的江水。

“你长得很帅，我觉得李东赫一定是喜欢你的，不喜欢多亏啊，你为什么会没信心呢？要我我就心动了。”

李东赫一边说着一边抬头望天，今夜没有月亮，身边倒是迅速出现了两轮漂亮的月牙笑眼。李帝努再也忍不住向他靠近，鞋尖都快抵住，宿舍阿姨洗衣服用的柔顺剂发出清香，灌进李东赫的鼻子里。

下一秒他的世界被长长的颤动的睫毛扫过，李帝努倾身轻吻了他的鼻尖，十足对待珍贵之人的模样。带着暖色调的声音在夏夜的风吹来时传进李东赫的耳朵里，他承认了。

“是，我喜欢他。”

李东赫站在原地只恨自己不争气，他无助地眨着眼睛，一时被面前的年轻帅哥撩拨得不知如何是好，李帝努又擅自开口了。

“好庆幸啊。”

“嗯？”

李帝努露出狡黠的笑：“无论哪个世界的你，看上去都还是比我矮一点。”

还没说出方便接吻的流氓话，面前的记者就气得要伸手打人，运动神经极佳的李帝努迅速躲过他的拳头，在下坡的小路上跑起来，向李东赫承认的一瞬间太痛快，连后面气急败坏喊着站住的声音都让他觉得快乐。

声音忽然消失的瞬间他感应般停下脚步，耳边忽然传来女孩的尖叫让他转身，横巷里钻出来一个再熟悉不过的身影，记者不见了，这个世界的李东赫回来了。

他们相视一笑，时间紧迫，李东赫毫不犹豫地朝李帝努的方向跑来，李帝努伸长手去握住了他的。

两人奔跑在蜿蜒曲折的小巷里，正朝着宿舍的方向前行，那是他们相遇的地方，也是梦想开始的地方。因狂跑喘息间他们说不出话，盛满喜欢的心情溢出散在脚边，李东赫是否在那边的世界遇到了自己呢？躲在树下的李帝努正要问出口，嘴唇却被李东赫率先封住。

也许答案已经不重要了。

李东赫攥紧李帝努后背衣服。

李帝努则抱紧了他。

两日浪漫·D Side 完


End file.
